In recent years, various services have been provided for users by connecting portable terminals with a web server and the like through a public line network. In particular, advanced services, which have been provided for personal computers conventionally, has become possible to provide for mobile phones by the appearance of smart phones (highly functional mobile phones).
In order to maximize the use of such advanced web services and the high functionality of smart phones, users need to know the operation of configuration and the function of a smart phone. In addition, if users who are not used to the operation configure their own terminals for the first time, configuration information that should not be deleted may actually be deleted, or inappropriate configuration may be set to cause an error.
For approaching such problems, there has been a known method of remotely supporting (remote maintain) a user's terminal from a system so as to remotely configure the user's terminal and so as to remotely login the user's terminal to change the settings and to guide the setting operation. For example, PLT 1 discloses that a server acquires the screen information of each client to be supported and constantly displays a list of this screen information so as to improve the performance of support and monitoring for a user.
In addition, PLT 2 discloses the technology capable of remote support by transferring the screen information of a user terminal through the use of augmented reality achieved by means of the camera of a mobile phone.